pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victreebel
| backcolor= | name='Victreebel'| jname=(ウツボット Utsubot)| image=Victreebel.png| ndex=071| evofrom=Weepinbell| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= VICK-tree-bell | hp=80| atk=105| def=65| satk=100| sdef=60| spd=70| total=490| species=Flycatcher Pokémon| type= / | height=5'07"| weight=34.2 lbs.| ability=Chlorophyll| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Victreebel (ウツボット Utsubot) is a / -type Pokémon, is the evolved form of Weepinbell, and is the final evolutionary form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell evolve into Victreebel at any given level, by use of a Leaf Stone. Appearance Victreebell is the only member in its evolutionary family to have visible teeth. Two sharp teeth are located at its large mouth. Its eyes are located directly under the mouth. It has two vines, one with a large leaf, and the other with a bulb at the end. Special Abilities All Victreebell have the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll increases Victreebell's Speed when the sun is out. Victreebell lure their prey in by emitting a sweet scent. When the Pokémon goes inside Victreebell's mouth, it is swallowed whole. In the Anime James owned a Victreebell that evolved from a Weepinbell he previously owned. However it would constantly try to eat him whenever he used it in battle. In Games Game Locations |redblue=Evolve Weepinbell (Blue only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Weepinbell |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Weepinbell |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Weepinbell |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Weepinbell (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Weepinbell |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Weepinbell |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Weepinbell |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Weepinbell (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there.| yellow=Lures prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all.| gold=Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey.| silver=This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth.| crystal=Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing.| ruby=Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole.| sapphire=Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole.| emerald=The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole.| firered=Lures prey into its mouth with a honeylike aroma. The helpless prey is melted with a dissolving fluid.| leafgreen=Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there.| diamond=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything.| pearl=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything.| platinum=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything.| heartgold=Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey.| soulsilver=This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth.| black=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything.| white=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything.| }} Trivia * It can be seen as a parallel to Vileplume as they are Grass/Poison types and evolve with a leaf stone. * its name may be from victory and bell. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon